ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies
"It was the geneticist that brought hell on Earth. Chemicals and genetic mutations finally made a cocktail that literally raised the dead. Government troops herded the swarmed zombies within the largest cities. Papa Rainbow, a voodoo shaman, the boss of the city, who owned the elite fighters of the greatest freak show on Earth, had different plans for us. We warriors are immune. My best friend, Yenja, and I were inseparable. He turned into a zombie slayer and grew stronger. Mal was the ruthless of all of the VKs. Papa wanted to buy me out, take Mal as the main attraction for his horde. We refused. Papa Rainbow's deals were always final. We will build a hoard and win 2015! Beating the Slytherins will get us close and Papa's last vision will be of me taking his life." - Bertar Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is a 2015 zombie musical movie and the sequel to Raven: The Dinosaur King. It has a crossover of Raven, Descendants and Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. A large group of characters spend a year in Microsociety Academy Charter School, but face a deadly challenge involving zombies as they sing and dance to glory. Cast * Emily Anderson - Dyrel * Thomas Roberts - Bertar * Maryam Jiva - Javmay * Ingrid Ritch - Tridic * Jenna McDonald - Lamald * Antony Jeffries - Yenja * Jack Mustafa - Kafsum * Chloe Allenby - Yalbec * Caitlin Howard - Wordac * JeniLynn Knopp - Maleficent * Richard Jowoll - Worjo * Aled Williams - Simal * Kam Warner - Warka * Amelia Johnson - Melja * Jade Warner - Nejad * Luke Johnson - Sonlu * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Jamie Woods - Jaddo * Brogan Evans - Varan * Bethany Cameron - Thyran * Mandy Patinkin - Hugo Huxley * Leanne Estolloso - Mal * James Wiseman - Jenwin / Jay * Kyle Tormis - Evie Grimhilde * Angus McAdam - Carlos * Cyril Encabo - King Benjamin Florian Songs # Better When I'm Dancing # Rotten To The Core # Did I Mention # Rather Be With You # Good Is The New Bad # If Only # Evil Like Me # Good To Be Bad # Night Falls # Set It Off Chapters * Chapter 1: Bertar's Revenge * Chapter 2: Return Of A Descendant * Chapter 3: The Undead Guest * Chapter 4: The Story of the Black Plague * Chapter 5: A New Trip Begins * Chapter 6: Enter Mal * Chapter 7: The Zombies Are Coming! * Chapter 8: Putting On A Show * Chapter 9: Rotten To The Core * Chapter 10: The Undead Child * Chapter 11: Did I Mention * Chapter 12: Good Is The New Bad * Chapter 13: The Flour Bomber * Chapter 14: The Church * Chapter 15: Unmasking Of A Psychopath * Chapter 16: Mal vs. The Zombie King * Chapter 17: Linma's Letter * Chapter 18: If Only * Chapter 19: Trouble's Afoot * Chapter 20: Evil Like Me * Chapter 21: The Quidditch Final * Chapter 22: The Big Rehearsal * Chapter 23: The Plan To Win * Chapter 24: Deathmatch of June * Chapter 25: Mal vs. Papa Rainbow * Chapter 26: Celebration * Chapter 27: Is It The End? Points Scored * Gryffindor: '1380 points * 'Hufflepuff: 540 points * Ravenclaw: 430 points * '''Slytherin: '''357 points Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:Horror Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels